The present invention pertains to automotive visors with vanity mirrors.
Visors with illuminated vanity mirrors covered for protection during non-use have gained tremendous popularity for use in vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,241 and 4,486,819 disclose two different types of vanity mirror visors which are currently in commercial use in automobiles. Recently, a new visor design has been proposed in which an illuminated vanity mirror pivots from the body of a visor which construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,499 entitled VISOR WITH PIVOTED CONCEALED VANITY MIRROR. In each of these visor constructions, the lamp means associated with the illuminated mirror are powered directly by the vehicle's electrical supply, and the vanity mirror is permanently attached to the vehicle visor.